


How to Grow Anemone

by augustine (aramyn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 01:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aramyn/pseuds/augustine
Summary: May the Gods be ever in your favour.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Where Gods Dwell: A Dramione Fest





	How to Grow Anemone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aphrodite and Adonis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/550888) by Greek Mythology. 



> Many thanks to TheMourningMadam for hosting the fest and being so understanding! 
> 
> This is a very last minute WIP but here we go! :)

"Here you go good girl, you did very well!" Hermione obediently took the bundle from the healer. "The Dark Lord will be so pleased! And Master Marcus too!"

Hermione looked at the little red monster in her arms. It was the third one that her body produced. She unwound the fabric to reveal its sex.

Another female.

"Her name is Anemone. I'm sure her father is waiting to take her home. You'll give her to him, won't you?" 

"Of course sweetie! You just rest a bit and don't worry about a thing. You'll be good to go in a few hours and we'll release you to the Malfoys." 

Hermione watched as the healer gently wrapped Number Three and left the room. She decided to close her eyes. 

Tomorrow, she would meet Draco Malfoy. The entire process would repeat _again._

At least he didn't have bad breadth and carnivorous teeth. 

But Number Four better not express that yellow hair and xenophobic phenotypes, though. 


End file.
